


Metanoia

by t_parker



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_parker/pseuds/t_parker
Summary: August Yang is the newest member of the BAU. Everyone loves her, but Luke Alvez is determined to get under her skin.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

I stare at the ceiling tiles, too restless to attempt sleep. I fight the urge to check my phone, instead deciding to look at my alarm. 3:20 am stares back at me in blinding red. I silently curse my anxiety as I reluctantly stumble my way into my small kitchen. I squint into the refrigerator light as I search for something simple to eat. I find some jello and a spoon and go back to my room. My cat, Porche, follows me in hopes of stealing my precious jello. She rubs herself against my legs as I turn on a bedside lamp and sit on my bed. I give her some head pats but shoo her away when she shows her true intentions to me. 

I eat in silence, trying to calm myself. It would be embarrassing to show up to the BAU with only 2 hours of sleep on my side. I haven't been this nervous since the night before my interview. I did my research on SSA Emily Prentiss that night and consequently threw up before I finally fell asleep. I threw up again 30 minutes before I was to arrive. But growing up a girl taught me how to fake confidence and how to look normal after a vomit session. I barely remember the interview, but I must have done something to impress Prentiss. That was a week ago, and now I feel my jello starting to crawl its way back up. I really don't want to spend tonight hunched over the toilet, so I take even more melatonin and start my breathing exercises. My eyelids get heavier and I double-check my alarm is set before I drift off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm rings too quickly, and I dredge myself out of bed. I wash my face and wet my hair as Porche lets me know that she does not appreciate me leaving her to starve. I give her a scoop of wet food as she stares at me in response.

"What?" I shake her bowl and she trots over to inspect her food. She deems it worthy of eating and gives a half-assed meow in thanks. I roll my eyes at her and go to my closet to put on my clothes. I pull on some black form-fitting pants, a black tank top, and a navy blue cardigan with flowers embroidered on it. I put on some makeup and blowdry my hair. I put my hair into a ponytail and check my phone.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" I am so fucking late. "Shit shit shit!" I sprint to find shoes and my purse. Porche looks lazily at me and I rush to give her a goodbye kiss. "I blame this all on you, Porche." She meows back at me. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you too," I mumble as I run out my apartment door. I pray Jackie doesn't hate me today. I silently repeat mantras of positivity as I turn the ignition. The universe gives me a small break as Jackie starts with no turnover. "Thank the fucking stars," I say as I race to the FBI building.

I take the stairs 3 at a time, not wanting to test the universe's good graces. I catch my breath and compose myself as I walk into the bullpen. I check my phone, relieved that I am on time. Then a box of cupcakes is being shoved in my face.

"OMG! Hi August! Welcome to the BAU!" Behind the box is a colorful blonde woman with a smile from ear to ear. She is way too upbeat for 8 am. I smile, taking the cupcakes that say Welcome August! in yellow icing. I look back to my welcoming committee.

"How'd you know yellow is my favorite color?" I ask as she herded me to the debriefing room.

"I know all."

I laugh and bite into a cupcake. "You must be Penelope Garcia, then."

She beams back at me and I notice the pom-poms in her hair dazzle under the fluorescent lights. "You are even better than your file said you were!" I raise my eyebrows in response. "Not that I looked in your file or anything," She quickly adds, and I chuckle.

"All good Penelope. But you could make it up to me by introducing me to my teammates."

Her face gets even brighter. "Of course August!" She opens the door and I see the rest of the BAU standing around the table, all talking amongst themselves. They all turn their heads and I feel a knot in my stomach form. Garcia looped her arm in mine somewhere along our walk to the room, and I cherish having someone to hold. I see Emily Prentiss seated next to the screen and she smiles at me. I smile back as Garcia starts introducing me. 

"Hello, wonderful crime fighters! As you can clearly see, we have a new crime fighter joining us! Give a warm welcome to SSA August Yang!" 

I smile at them and place the box of cupcakes on the table. "Garcia brought them, not me."

A curly-haired man takes one and thanks Garcia with a mouthful. She swats his hand playfully. "That rude one is Dr. Spencer Reid." I smile at him, remembering Prentiss telling me his thing about handshakes. 

A blonde woman shakes my hand and introduces herself. "I'm Jennifer Jaureu, but everyone calls me JJ." She carries herself with the confidence of someone who knows her power. I immediately admire her. 

A tall black woman sneaks a cupcake as she shakes my hand. "Tara Lewis, it's great to meet you." I am intimidated by her but smile. I'm suddenly spun around and dipped. I scream a little, and I'm lifted to see an older Italian man. He twirls me again and laughs. 

"Finally! A dancer!" He hugs me. "She is perfezione!" The rest of the team laughs. "David Rossi, a pleasure." 

I smile widely. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He smiles back. 

"And a charmer? Emily, where did you find her!"

"Organized Crime." Emily finally gets up to hug me. "They couldn't stop giving glowing recommendations."

I shrug. "It was exciting, but only once in a while. It's a lot of waiting, and I wanted a change of pace."

Rossi squeezes me again. "And I have a feeling we are going to be very thankful for that."

An Asian man shakes my hand. "Matthew Simmons and I'm going to nab a cupcake before a certain boy genius steals them all." I look at the box of cupcakes and notice it says We ome gu t! Reid holds his hands up in surrender, but his yellow lips prove him guilty. I laugh but feel someones' eyes burning into me. I find a large man glaring at me. He looks menacing. Even his curls look like they could pull a gun on me. Garcia notices him and goes to smack him.

"Do not try to scare away August, Newbie!"

Newbie groans. "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that? We've hired two people after me!"

She slaps his arm again. Newbie feigns pain. "If you start being nice to August, I just might consider it." She pulls him over to me. "This is Pain in the Ass, also known as Luke Alvez." I smile and go to shake his hand, but he just stares at it. Awkwardly laughing, I wipe my hands on my pants. Luke towers over me, which only adds to my nerves. His stare burns into me, and I thank the universe when Prentiss announces we have a case. 

I find a seat away from Alvez and open my tablet to look over the case details. Garcia shows some crime scene photos on the screen.

"Yesterday afternoon in Naples, Florida, two bicyclists stumbled upon 26-year-old Ann Baker." I swipe and find a picture of a yellow suitcase. I'm about to ask Garcia but she explains for me. "August, I know. Grossness alert to like, one million. She was found in a suitcase on the side of the road." 

JJ asks, "Disarticulated?"

Garcia groans. "I hate that I know what that word means, but no, she was is one piece." She pushes a button on her remote and shows a picture of what appears to be Ann Baker's apartment. 

"She was getting ready for dinner," I notice. "The food was chopped and pans were ready."

"A special dinner," Alvez adds. I purposefully study the file. "She's got wine, candles, flowers, the works."

"Table for two," Simmons says.

Rossi taps his fingers against the table. "Maybe her dinner partner suddenly got an appetite for something else."

"The police report says no sign of forced entry or struggle," Lewis says. I scan through the report.

"Yes, however, some of the victim's blood was found in the apartment, which means our unsub most likely killed Baker there and then moved her body," I add.

JJ nods at me. "If the unsub simply wanted her dead, why not just leave her there?"

"The obvious answer is it wasn't that simple. However, the sophistication of this crime indicates that this isn't the unsub's first," Rossi says as Garcia grimaces.

"And Rossi is right. Two weeks ago, police found this." Another picture of a suitcase, this time caked in dirt, shows on the screen. "She has yet to be identified."

I look back and forth between the two victims. "The suitcases are similar, almost vintage looking." Prentiss nods.

"We've got our own suitcases to pack. Wheels up in 30."


	2. 2

On my way to the jet, Prentiss pulls me aside. "I know Organized Crime was a lot of patience, but here in the field, split-second decisions can make or break a case. I just want to make sure you're ready for that, Yang." Her eyes shine with compassion and worry.

"I'm completely adaptable. I promise Prentiss, that if it gets too much, I'll tell you." She seems relieved. "I know how much communication matters in team dynamics." I hug her tight.

"Thank you, Yang. Now let's go before they steal the good seats." I trail behind her to the tarmac. Once inside the jet, Prentiss sits next to Lewis, leaving me the only other seat, the couch. The universe must have kicked me out of their good graces because Alvez made that his seat too. I discreetly double-check that there aren't any other spots when Alvez's voice jolts me. 

"Sit down Yang. We're gonna be taking off soon."

I comply, sitting as far away from him as I can. I pull out my phone and text my best friend, Kaley, to let her know to feed Porche until I get back. I scroll through my notifications and reply to some emails before pulling out my headphones to listen to some music. Closing my eyes, I rest my head against the couch. I get sucked into the songs and I barely contain my scream when Alvez taps my shoulder. I pull out one headphone, questioning him with my eyes.

"We're going over the details of the case again, Yang. Come on." He sharply turns away from me, heading to the team. 

His tone makes me feel small. He doesn't think much of me, I know it. He doesn't think I'm capable in the field. He hasn't said anything, but the profiling course taught me to look for body language. Alvez's screams disgust. I grit my teeth together. He's known me for a whopping 3 hours. I imagine how it would feel to throttle him. Smiling, I put my headphones and phone away, take out my tablet, and head over to the team.

"Until we get an I.D. on our Jane Doe, victimology is limited to Ann Baker. So, what do we know?" Prentiss starts us off.

"Florida native, worked as an R.N, at a local hospital, volunteered at a palliative care facility on the weekends," Simmons says. "Well-liked by friends and coworkers."

"What about her love life?" Rossi scratches his beard. "That plus one missing from the dinner bothers me."

I shake my head. "There's not much. It says here that she was single, never married."

"Any boyfriends Garcia?" Alvez asks the laptop video calling Garcia.

The sound of her typing fills the speaker. She shakes her head. "None currently. Although Ann did have an active social media presence, including dating apps."

"Do you know where the luggage was purchased?" Reid asks. We all look through our tablets, but Garcia is faster than us.

"They weren't sold at any major retail or department stores."

I sigh. "Given that they're vintage, they were most likely bought at a second-hand store, which rarely takes credit cards." I keep scrolling. "That or passed down as a family heirloom."

"Symbolism 101 will tell you that he sends his victims packing." 

I stifle a laugh at Rossi's comment, but Alvez notices. He furrows his brows at me and I look away from him.

JJ saves me. "Or revenge, maybe, on a woman who once sent him packing."

"Jilted lover," Lewis nods, "That's how Ted Bundy got started."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Garcia looks panicked. "You guys, another woman's body has been found in a suitcase by a bus stop." All of our tablets ping as she sends us the recent files. "She's been identified as Laura Weston." Prentiss' face settles into a determined look.

"Ok, Alvez, you and Yang will go to the new bus stop crime scene when we land. A place this public, there has to be witnesses or surveillance cameras." I smile stiffly. "Dave and JJ, you'll go talk to the M.E. Matt, Tara, got to Laura Weston's home. Reid, you and I will set up at the local P.D." The team gets back to their research and I go to the couch and pray that the universe will give me a break.

\---------------------------------------------

The universe doesn't. There is absolutely nothing at the bus stop. No witnesses, no cameras. I sigh in frustration. I turn to Alvez. "So, do we think our unsub is just lucky, or did he scout this place beforehand?"

Luke stares at me. "Nothing about this unsub says lucky."

I stare right back. "Ok, so he must have a vehicle to transport the suitcases. People notice yellow luggage leaking blood." 

"Ok then Yang, let's get to the police station." I cringe at the sound of my last name.

"Please just call me August. Everyone calling me Yang reminds me of my mother."

"And that's a bad thing?"

My breath gets sucked out of my lungs, and I struggle to regain my composure. "Just call me August, ok?"

He presses. "Why didn't you say anything back at Quantico, or the jet even?"

I make my face blank. "I didn't want to interrupt Garcia's welcoming party, and then the case took my priority." I walk to the SUV, leaving Alvez behind me. I take my spot in the passenger seat and wait for Luke to get in the car. Minutes later, he does. We ignore each other, riding in silence. When we get to the police station, the tension is enough to suffocate me. I jump out of the car and rush to Prentiss.

I give her the disappointing news. 

"Damn."

"Yeah. They did, however, get a sample of the blood on the suitcase that might belong to the unsub."

"Maybe he injured himself this time."

"I'll call local E.R.'s, check to see if anybody that fits the unsub's profile might have gotten stitched up last night."

"Good work, Yang."

"She likes August better." I had forgotten that Luke was standing next to me. I clench my jaw and smile.

"Yang just reminds me of my mother." Prentiss nods and walks back to our setup. I start to follow her, but Alvez grabs my arm. I jerk it out of his grip, scowling at him. "Don't fucking touch me. And I can speak for myself."

"I was actually trying to be helpful."

I give him a dry laugh. "Well, you're real shit at being helpful." He blinks at me. I shake my head and turn away from him. "I can handle myself, Alvez. Let me." I walk away, letting him simmer in his angst.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if the formatting weird, I post on Wattpad first and then transfer so sometimes my computer messes up. If it's a bother, on Wattpad, it's posted under the same name. Thank you for reading!

3 coffee's later, and we are no further in finding this unsub. To be frank, I am exhausted. Running into so many dead ends is giving me a headache. I glance over at my teammates and realize I'm the only one tired. Reid is creating a geological profile, his eyes darting between maps he's pinned up. Lewis and JJ are talking through the crime scenes again, Rossi is interviewing family members, and I just finished up calling the last E.R. in the vicinity to no avail. I massage my eyes and sigh in frustration. I flip through the files, but my vision is blurred. I can't help the team in this state, so I stand up to find Prentiss. I walk around the precinct, but she isn't anywhere. I try to call her as I'm walking back to the group, but it goes to voicemail. I frown. "Does anyone know where Prentiss is?" 

"Wasn't she going back to the M.E. to get the toxicology report?" Lewis asks as the rest of the team turns to look at me. JJ shakes her head.

"No, we got that already." She shrugs her shoulders. "I wouldn't worry, August. She most likely went to get some fresh air."

"You're right." I take a deep breath. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I'm exhausted. Anyone coming with?" They all shake their heads at me. "Ok, see you guys in the morning." I get my purse and go-bag and head to the parking lot. I unlock an SUV when Luke says my name. I clench my jaw and flip around.

"Giving up already, Yang?" His smug demeanor infuriates me. I fight the urge to flip him off.

"No. I can't help catch the unsub while I'm this exhausted." I gesture to my dark circles. "And I told you, call me August."

"Or what?"

I scoff. "I'm not giving you an ultimatum. I prefer to be called August, so respect that."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You're not convincing me, Yang."

I yank the car door open. "Then fuck off." I slam the door shut and drive off before I can shoot him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A shower has never felt this good. The hot water relaxes me as I scrub the remnants of today off my skin. My mind wanders back to the case, but I push it out of my head. Right now, it's August time. Soon, my fingers prune, and I reluctantly get out and dry myself off. I put my hair in a towel and throw on an old t-shirt and shorts. I text Kaley and facetime her. 

"OMG AUGUST!!! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Her smiling face fills the screen and I feel as though she's hugged me. "How is it!"

I smile. "It's great but draining." Kasey groans.

"I don't care about the dead people, Auggie. How hot are your teammates!?" I roll my eyes. "Come on Auggie! You have to be hot to work for the FBI, it's in the job description." She beams at me. "That's why you got the job so quickly." I stick my tongue at her. 

"Fine. Most of them are like insanely hot." Kasey squeals.

"I knew it!!!" She raises her eyebrows. "Anyone you got your eyes on?" I laugh. 

"Nope."

"Liar."

"I swear Kasey. Most of them are married or dating someone." I think of Reid. "Or, they aren't my type."

"Wait, you were thinking of someone right then." Kasey wags her finger at me. "Are they my type?"

I think back to Reid. "He's tall, got curly hair. He's super fucking smart. Like he's literally google as a person." Kasey screams.

"AUGGIE! You have to set me up with him." She lowers her voice. "Did you see his hands? Or shoe size?"

"KASEY."

"What? I wanna know!"

I roll my eyes. "His hands are your type, but I don't go around asking my teammates how big their dicks are."

She sighs. "You really should."

"God, Kasey. Can I see Porche? I know you're at my apartment." Kasey gets up to find her. I hear Porche before I see her. 

"Porchie! Say hi to your mom!" She meows and I melt.

"Hey, baby! Oh my goodness, you're just so cute." She stares blankly at me and meows again. Kasey sets her down. 

"Ok hot stuff. Get me that Google boy's number and I will love you forever."

"Send me some pictures you want me to show him." I hear a knock at my hotel door. "Hey, I've got to go. Love you babes."

"Find out his shoe size!"

I hang up and walk to my door. I look through the peephole and see Rossi standing there. I open it. "Hey, Rossi! What's up?"

He rubs his hands together. "Can I come in?" I nod quizzically.

"Yeah, of course." He walks towards the hotel dresser and showcases a bottle of whiskey he snuck in. I laugh. "Didn't take you as someone who gets shitfaced at," I glance at my phone, "3:15 am."

He chuckles. "We're not getting shitfaced, August." I frown. He hands me a glass and I take a small sip. It burns the whole way down. Rossi motions me to sit on the bed.

"So, what are you doing in my room, Rossi? I don't go after married men." He feigns surprise.

"Well then, I think I have to go." We laugh together but then he gets serious. "I wanted to just talk about how you're adjusting here."

I take another sip. "I'm exhausted, but I'm eager." He nods. "It's not so much as more work than Organized Crime, just faster-paced work. But this is where I want to be." He pats my arm.

"I'm so happy to hear that. This team is like a family." I think of Luke. Rossi seems to read my mind. "Some of them may take this adjustment harder than others." I laugh.

"You can say that again."

"But August," Rossi stares into my eyes. "I want you to know that Luke's actions come from a place of love." I raise my eyebrows, but he cuts me off. "He's scared of caring about a team member and losing them. This team has suffered losses that Luke covers with his attitude." I heard about one of the BAU members dying in an ambush, but I didn't know any details.

"What happened?" Rossi shakes his head at me.

"When you're ready, Luke will tell you. I can't overstep this time." I nod but wish he would just tell me. He then changes the subject onto a story about one of his ex-wives. We laugh, drink, and share stories. Rossi leaves some hours later and I go to bed with our conversation lingering in my mind.

\-------------------------------------------

"We're looking for a male in his early to mid 20s." We stand in front of police officers and detectives as we give the profile of the unsub. Prentiss continues. "He's strong enough to strangle his victims, stuff them into oversize luggage, and then transport the bodies to secondary disposal sites."

Lewis goes next. "He's most likely handsome and non-threatening. He's able to insinuate himself into his victim's lives romantically before murdering them."

"But this person differs from the usual charm-and-harm killer in that he does not actively seduce his victims." I sweep my gaze across the room to make sure the officers understand what I'm saying. "Rather, they come to him. He hunts by making himself the hunted."

Reid starts when I stop. "In psychoanalysis, this is known as the Florence Nightengale effect, a term given to caregivers who develop strong sexual or romantic relationships with their patients."

"We believe the stressor has been in place since childhood and involves abandonment by a maternal figure, most likely his actual mother." Luke's voice takes me back to what Rossi said last night. I glance at him. He notices me staring and I look away quickly and focus on JJ talking.

"But this goes far beyond the mere seeking out lost motherly love. For some reason, his need is entangled with intense and ritualistic homicidal impulses." 

"Something or someone else could be in play," Rossi adds. I continue.

"Up until now, he's been able to easily compartmentalize his life, separating the psychopath who kills from the part of him who easily blends into normal society." I take a breath. "However something recently triggered a breakdown in these walls, and his ability to separate the sane from the psychopath is rapidly eroding." I nod at Prentiss.

"We, therefore, expect the killer will become more reckless and more violent. Time is of the essence."

The officers finish taking their notes and we go back to our setup. I pace the room, trying to figure the unsub out. "Florence Nightengale. Why does that type of woman flip his switch?" I hear Luke snort.

"I could make a joke about uniforms and sponge baths." Prentiss joins me in glaring at him. His smile fades. "But, I won't." I turn back to our board.

"No witnesses, geo profile's a dead end. We can at least narrow down the time frame." I turn over to JJ. "Did the M.E. have an estimate on when Jane Doe was killed?" JJ shrugs.

"Ballpark, month and a half ago, so sometime during the last week of June." Prentiss dials for Garcia and she answers on the first ring. 

"Welcome to the request line at noon with Penny. What's your pleasure?" I laugh a little. Prentiss is unfazed. 

"I need you to check and see if anything unusual happened in the Naples area during the last two weeks of June."

"Unusual. Can you narrow that down a skosh?"

Prentiss sighs. "Not yet, unfortunately."

"Then I will seek out unusual." JJ taps her fingers together in thought.

"Garcia, did you look for any overlap between Laura's support group and the palliative care facility Ann worked at?"

"Yeah, I did. There wasn't any." I scan the board, trying to find our missing piece. 

"Expand the search to include friends and extended family."

"Expansion commencing my lovely summer month." I laugh. "Request line is closed. Mwah!" The line clicks. We all take a seat at the conference table. Prentiss speaks first.

"Given the high profile dump sites, I'm amazed this guy's remained so elusive." 

"He's passive." I fight the urge to look at Luke speaking. "Back when I was on the Fugitive Taskforce, those were the hardest ones to catch." I put my head in my hands, frustrated.

"Both victims were level-headed women, measured, pragmatic." I look up at my teammates. "Not the type for an impulsive whirlwind romance. The courtship period would be slow." Prentiss nods.

"But we have taken that luxury away from him. Now without the time to select and groom, odds are, he'll just get less selective." Luke stands up, and I can't fight the urge to look this time. 

"Or he'll go after the woman he truly hates." JJ grimaces.

"We have to stop him before he can."


	4. 4

All of us are seated at the conference table when Lewis barges in. "We caught a break. General records I.D.ed Jane Doe, our first victim, as Patty Dunlop." Lewis pauses to catch her breath. "Single, originally from Philadelphia. We're digging now for a local address." Prentiss smiles in relief.

"Work history?"

Lewis shakes her head. "It's sketchy, she bounced around a lot, Taos, Key West, Sedonia." 

"I smell a trust fund kid in Patchouli oil," I add. Prentiss agrees with me.

"Who didn't have a whole lot of friends, no one reported her missing." My face crumples.

"That's horrible." All of our phones ping, letting us know that another victim has been found. Rossi, JJ, and I make our way to the crime scene. When we arrive, a middle-aged woman lies in the opening of her home. Lipstick is smeared across her lips, like a child with Tourettes did her makeup. I crouch next to her to get a closer look while Rossi rattles off her info.

"Holly Lefferts, an attorney, recently remarried." I hear him flip through his notepad. "Husband is in Asia on business." I look at the body, picking the unsub apart.

"Her blouse is buttoned wrong and the zipper on her skirt is facing the wrong way." I shiver. "He put her clothes back on." JJ pulls up the M.E. report.

"There are signs of sexual assault this time, according to the M.E. report." She keeps reading. "No ligature marks, but severe bruising around her neck. If he did strangle her, this time it was hands-on." I lightly touch the bruise on the body's head.

"Or she died from the blunt force trauma. Looks like the back of her skull's been damaged." Rossi crouches next to me.

"Ok, so married victim, blitz attack, no suitcase. I mean, if it wasn't for the lipstick, I'd have serious doubts that this was even our guy." I look back to the lipstick.

"We didn't release the lipstick detail to the public, so it isn't a copycat." I stand up. "Overkill, then undoing and remorse. This guy's all over the place now." Rossi's phone chimes.

"We got an address on Patty Dunlop. Matt and Tara are checking it out. We better head back." We finish up at the crime scene and drive back to the precinct.

\------------------------------------

I pin up the picture of Holly Lefferts. "Well along with everything else, she goes against personality type." 

"But there's multilayered conflict at work here." Luke doesn't meet my gaze when he speaks. "We got unprecedented rage followed by incredible tenderness." I rattle my head for the answer.

"We've seen that type of behavior before when the circle's tightening around the unsub primary target." Luke scoffs. 

"Yeah, so why keep circling? I mean, it's like he's trying to divert his homicidal impulses onto someone else." I ignore his rudeness and continue.

"He can't bring himself to do it." The team looks at me. "Think about it. I think our unsub is actually in love with his ultimate target." Just then, Garcia calls us, and Rossi answers. 

"Throw us a bone, Penelope."

"Chew on this, Fido. It turns out that Patty Dunlop's last catering gig was a small memorial service for an elderly woman named Edith Lynch."

"When did she die?" I ask.

"June 27 of emphysema."

"That's right around the time we think Patty was murdered," Prentiss says. I nod and pace the room.

"That falls right smack in the middle of the grief-and-loss basket."

"Oh, and am I about to sweeten that pot." Garcia pauses. "I mean, basket. Ok. In the weeks leading up to Edith's death, she received palliative care from, anybody?"

"Ann Baker," Luke answers.

"We got a winner."

"Did Edith have family in the area?"

"She's got a grandson, and he's a doozy. William Lynch, aka Billy. I don't want to prejudge, but his unsub credentials are, like, stellar. A long list of psychiatric problems, multiple visits to the E.R. as a kid for self-inflicted cutting wounds." I furrow my brows.

"Where are his parents?"

"Dad was never around, mom, Ruth, lots of drug problems, and she bailed on him when he was six."

"So his grandparents raised him."

Garcia sighs. "That's partially true. Grandpa, Joseph Lynch, he's been missing in action from way back. He ran off with another woman shortly after he married Edith."

"Leaving Edith to raise their daughter Ruth alone."

"And then Billy alone 25 years later. Get out your insulin because here's where the pot, that is, the basket, gets the sweetest. Back in June when Edith died, Billy sought counseling, 'where' you may ask, at the community center where Laura had her support group I answer."

"They would've easily crossed paths there." Luke rubs his hand across his jaw, and I see a five o'clock shadow.

"Edith was the only person that kept a lid on Billy's destructive behavior. Then she dies, and the murders start."

"I am sending you Billy's work and home addresses right now." Prentiss takes command.

"Matt, you and Lewis go to his workplace. August and Luke, go check out his apartment." I scream internally but smile at Prentiss. I get my FBI vest from one of the lockers and head to the parking lot. Luke is waiting beside an SUV.

"Ready to knock a door down, Yang?" 

"I can think of other things I'd like to knock down," I say with a smile. 

"Ooh, I'm really scared." I roll my eyes and get into the passenger seat. Luke starts the car and I give him the directions to Billy's apartment.

"Turn left at the next light."

He turns. "So, what's the deal with your mom, Yang?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

He gives me a look. "I just don't know anyone so affected by their last name like you are."

I snort. "I'm not affected by it, I just prefer August." I look down at my phone. "In 2 miles, turn right." 

"You didn't answer my question."

I take a deep breath. "My mom is called Agent Yang by everyone and I want to differentiate myself. I want to make my own name, one that isn't attached to her." I glance at the passing palm trees. "That's why I switched from Organized Crime to here. OC was her idea." Luke is silent. I turn to look at him. "My mom's the bureau ambassador to Korea. She's Agent Yang, not me." Luke meets my eyes.

"Elizabeth Yang is your mom?"

"Yeah." He lets out a breath.

"Damn. That must have been tough growing up." I shrug.

"She was never around and when she was, work took her priority. I'm surprised she had time to birth me, honestly." Luke gives me the smallest laugh and my chest seizes. His brown eyes crinkle and I spot a dimple form on his left cheek.

"Where was your dad?"

"He died before I was born and Mom never remarried."

"I'm sorry."

"Eh, can't miss what you never had." My phone lights up. "Oh, shit, that was our turn." Luke curses and flips a u-ey. We get on the right road and Luke turns to me.

"Can I still call you Yang?" I scrunch my brows.

"Why?"

"I just like it better." I roll my eyes.

"It's not like I can stop you." Instead of laughing, Luke looks at me. He begins to say something, but my phone lights up. I pick up the phone. "This is Agent Yang."

Rossi's voice rings through the speakers. "We were doing more research into Billy's mother, Ruth, and we found something interesting."

"What did you find?"

"Well, I got contact with the friend who filed the missing persons report. Turns out, Ruth was going to live with her with Billy. She wanted to take him with her."

"How do we know if she's telling the truth?"

"She brought in a toy truck that looks to have belonged to Billy."

"That's great. Thank you, Rossi." I hang up as we arrive at the apartment complex.

We draw our guns and make our way towards Billy's door. We look at each other and nod. Luke kicks the door open. We see Billy with a knife to a girl's throat.

"FBI, drop the knife." Billy doesn't move. "Do it." Billy shakes his head violently.

"No. I have to make it right. This is NONE of your business."

I take a step towards him. "Billy, I know something, something about your mother, Ruth." Billy looks disgusted with me.

"Don't talk about her. You're not allowed to talk about her." Luke steps in line with me.

"Can we talk about Susan Aldrete?" Billy's face crumples in confusion.

"Who's that?"

"Susan was your mother's best friend, and 20 years ago, your mother was going to go live with her, and she was taking you along." Billy shakes with rage.

"No, she wasn't." Billy glances at an empty chair across the room, looking for an answer. I glance at the chair and take another step forward.

"Billy, when you were little, you had a toy truck." Billy looks back at me. "Do you remember? It was a tow truck. It had a hook with a piece of string on the back so it could tow other cars, do you remember this?" Billy looks back to the chair, his resolve slowly crumbling. "You do, don't you?" 

"Billy, your mother shipped things ahead of time, your things, including that toy, and Susan held onto it all these years to remember you and your mother," Luke says, walking slowly towards Billy. "Your mother loved you. She was not going to leave you." Tears well in Billy's eyes. "Something happened, something bad, between her and your grandmother." Billy looks at the chair again. Billy has a flicker of remembrance dance across his eyes. I take charge.

"Your grandmother was angry." Tears fall from his face.

"So much yelling."

I press on. "She was angry because she had been abandoned, too, once, by your grandfather, and she didn't want to be left alone again." Billy looks to the knife against the girl's throat and cries.

"Oh, god!" He gasps and looks at the chair in pure rage. He gets up and throws the knife at it with a yell. He falls to the ground and starts sobbing. We holster our guns and I let Luke handcuff him while I console the girl.

"Hey, my name's August, ok? You're safe now." I guide her up and she hugs me with tears running down her face. I rub her back and give little shushes to soothe her. She pulls away and I guide her to the ambulance. Once she's strapped in, I give her another hug. "You're gonna get through this, ok?" She gives me the smallest nod and then she's off to the hospital. I let out a breath and Luke slaps me on the back.

"Good work in there, Yang." I roll my eyes, this time playfully. He slaps my back again. 

"Do that again and I'll make sure you'll never have kids." He backs off with a laugh and we go to the SUV. We drive to the precinct in silence, exhausted. We help the rest of the team pack up, and we are back on the jet before we know it. I sit on the couch with Luke, and this time, it isn't torture.


	5. Chapter 5

I groan as I finally close out my computer, paperwork done. JJ laughs.

"I feel you girl." I rub my face and laugh with her. She rubs my back playfully. "The team was gonna go to O'Keefe's to let off some steam, you in?" I nod.

"I need tequila like yesterday." Garcia squeals.

"Yes, another tequila girl! I swear you're perfect." As we walk to the elevator, the rest of the team joins us.

"I don't know about perfect," I say as the doors close, "but thank you." We get to the parking lot and Garcia stops us.

"We are carpooling." The team tries to protest, but Garcia cuts them off. "Uh uh. We are saving the earth." Luke scoffs.

"Us not driving 2 extra cars is not going to save the earth." Garcia gives him an incinerating glare.

"Then you, Pain in the Ass, can go home." He puts his hands up in surrender and Garcia smiles. I speak up.

"I can seat 4, 5 if we need it." 

"Taking initiative, August, I like it!" Eventually, it's decided that Luke, Prentiss, and Simmons were riding with me. I guide them to Jackie and Luke puts himself in my passenger seat. He nudges me. 

"It's like we're on a case, but switched." I give him a small laugh.

"Ok, can someone give me directions?" Prentiss becomes my backseat driver and soon enough, we arrive at O'Keefe's. JJ, Garcia, Rossi, and Reid beat us and saved us a table. Garcia has shots ready for us. We down 3, one after the other, all while getting cheered on by the rest of the team.

"Damn, August!" I give Garcia a sly smile.

"I'm from the south. We knooow how to handle our liquor." My words slur slightly and I feel amazing. I spot a mic on the stage and the karaoke sign. "We have to do karaoke, guys." Rossi laughs.

"Not me." We groan.

"Come on Rossi! Perform an Italian ballad and walk out of here with another wife!" He chuckles again and nurses his whisky.

"I like the one I have right now, thank you very much." I stick out my tongue and boo him.

"Guess I have to start this party, then." I get cheered on as I walk on stage. I tell the D.J. my song and grab the mic. Garcia whoops me and I blow her a kiss. "I took musical theatre in high school, so prepare yourselves." I shake my hair a little and start the show.

\--------------------------------------

Countless drinks later, I shake Luke off me. "I can walk. See look!" I try to walk in a straight line and frown. "The ground is moving, Luke." I look up at him. "Why is the ground moving?" Luke sighs.

"Because you're extremely drunk, Yang." I scoff and stumble my way towards Jackie. He catches up to me and takes the keys out of my hands. 

"I'm fine, Luke." I try to grab the keys back, but I end up tripping over my own feet. Luke looks at me.

"You are not fine, Yang. I'm driving you home and I'm not arguing with you." I scowl and give in.

"Do not crash Jackie or else." He stifles a laugh.

"Your car's name is Jackie?" I hit his arm and buckle my seatbelt.

"Yes, after Jackie Kennedy. What's your car's name?" He shakes his head and starts Jackie.

"It doesn't have a name."

"Weirdo."

"I'm the weirdo?"

I hit him in the arm again. "Yes! Every car deserves a name. One that encapsulates their personality." He raises an eyebrow. "Oh shut up, Luke." He smiles and I can't help myself. "Do you know you have a dimple?"

He turns to look at me. "I do?" I smile lazily and touch his dimple.

"Right there." When I touch him, sparks ignite under my finger. I look into his eyes and find his blazing into mine. The intensity makes me pull my hand back. I turn to the window and steady my breathing. Minutes of silence pass between us. Luke breaks it.

"Do you have a roommate?"

"No, why?"

He sighs. "I don't want you to throw up and choke on it." He turns the wrong way to my apartment complex. 

"Hey, where are we going?"

"You're spending the night with me." 

"I won't die, Luke."

"I'm not taking chances, Yang." His tone says this is final, so I give in and turn the radio up. We arrive at his apartment complex and Luke has to guide me up his stairs. I groan.

"Why didn't we take the elevator, Luke?"

"It never works." He grunts. "Come on, August, you gotta help me a little." I huff but try not to put my whole weight on Luke. We arrive at his door and I hear barking as he turns the key. I gasp as a german shepherd tackles me. "Roxy, down." I start petting her and let her kiss me.

"If this is how I go, Luke, then it's how I go." He pulls Roxy off me anyways.

"I brought you here so you wouldn't go." I roll my eyes. He disappears into a room and comes back with a t-shirt and sweatpants. He directs me to the bathroom and I wash my face and change. I come back to the living room and Luke hands me a glass of water and a pain pill. "Morning you will thank you." I swallow the pill and drink some water. My eyelids start drooping and Luke stands up from the couch.

"I'm not even tired." He laughs.

"Yes, and you're not drunk either." I glare at him. "Come on, I'll show you to my bed." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"A gentleman." He doesn't answer, instead gestures towards his bed. He starts to walk out when I stop him. "You are not sleeping on the couch in your own home."

"August, I'll be fine." I pull him but he doesn't move. I look up to him and give him my saddest eyes.

"Luke, please. I'd feel like shit." His eyes soften and I know I've got him. I tug him towards the bed and he reluctantly gets in. Once we are settled, I bolster my courage. "Why are you calling me August?" He rolls over and looks at my face.

"Because I know you won't remember tonight." I frown.

"No, Luke. The real reason." He takes a breath.

"That is the real reason."

"But not the whole reason." I tentatively place a hand on his chest. He sharply inhales. "Please." I can feel his heartbeat race under my hand.

"I'm allowing myself this small pleasure because I know you won't remember it." He places his hand on top of mine and my pulse spikes. His eyes have a sparkle, but also a sadness to them. I find myself letting my gaze drop to his lips. I imagine what it would feel to have those lips on mine. How his stubble would feel grazing my skin in the places I need most. He notices. "August, no." My heart tightens and I pull my hand away. I roll over and fight tears.

"Goodnight, Alvez."

He doesn't respond.

\-----------------------------------------

I wake to Roxy licking my face. "Oh hi pretty!" She rolls over for belly rubs and I indulge her. I stand up and the room spin with stars. "Oh, fucking hell." The headache stabs my eyeballs and I moan in pain. "Oh, fucking fuck."

"Feeling the aftermath of having fun?" I shush look and rub my eyes.

"Why are you so loud," I whisper. He chuckles.

"Come on, I made breakfast." I follow him to the kitchen and find a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. I sink into the barstool and dig in.

"You are a godsend." I drink a glass of water and take another pain pill. Luke eats with me. He draws a breath.

"So, how much of last night do you remember?" I squint.

"I remember singing Taylor Swift and you taking me home." I pause. "And nothing else." He lets the breath out. "No, wait, I remember Garcia singing Elton John." Luke smiles.

"She gave quite a performance." I turn and look at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Wanted to see how much damage you did to yourself," he shrugs. I swat his arm.

"Fuck off." He laughs and I only feel a little guilty about lying to him.


End file.
